User talk:Rigsrigsrigs10918
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pound Puppies 1986 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Kangaleo007 (talk) 01:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC)You wanted a crossover of the TV series and The Legend of Big Paw. One of my ideas is maybe have Tammy and Jeff be Holly's parents. Could make sense. The show took place in the 1980s. Tammy and Jeff would be adults by then and are old enough to be Holly's parents. Hello, a Certain wikia needs help. It's tomandjerrykidsshow.wikia.com CartoonLover (talk) 20:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) and I'm sure someone diligent as You will help. The Time Tom and Jerry Kids come on Boomerang are Weekdays at 7 AM Eastern, and 2 PM Eastern. CartoonLover (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I've bad news. Pound Puppies are no longer on Boomerang. but if it's any consolation, U want to help the Tom and Jerry Kids Wikia? CartoonLover (talk) 16:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I knew all about it. And yes, I will try my best to help out at the Tom and Jerry Kids wikia.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know if it's possible to draw the Entire Gang. Sorry. CartoonLover (talk) 17:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm almost done. but I've yet to see You and Your supporters helping the T&JK Wikia... CartoonLover (talk) 19:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank You. CartoonLover (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Going Good. but what do u think? Whopper - Pup Soldier Fiction Cooler - Pup Soldier Calmness Nose-Marie - Pup soldier Maternal Bright Eyes - Pup Soldier Kindness Howler - Pup Soldier Inventive CartoonLover (talk) 22:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) A little difficult, but it's doable before Tomorrow's Out. CartoonLover (talk) 04:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think drawing Momo is possible. Sorry... Hmm... have U had any thought of asking any of My Returners on DeviantArt? Well, In case U got a DeviantArt Account... http://tiny-toon-returners.deviantart.com ask any members of said club, like Kessie-Lou, MortenEng21, or Jose-Ramiro. Well, Jose-Ramiro is an ask-in-advance Member and He's a Doctor in Mexico. Kessie-Lou is a Cute-Lover, and She's most likely to do requests or art trades. and Morten-Eng? I don't think He draws fan characters belonging to other members. U could go to the Search and put in the keyword of any Pound Puppy and who knows? They might join the Pound Puppy Wiki. Ask anyone You want. U got that right. CartoonLover (talk) 20:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can... Ok thanks, I'm adding some pics so you might want to look at the clearer pics I add if you want? I add some clearer pics to some of the villains, if you don't want it, you can just have back the pics you added. I need to tell you something. I don't like some of the changes you made to the Bacon Bandit page. Igor accuses Vigor and Bigor, not Tony. What do you say let's keep the original version? I hope you're not offended.(Disneydude15 (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) It's a deal.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) It's all right. Don't worry about it. And I wouldn't want to stop contributing to this website. I love it here.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice to hear. Those guys are the best. You know, I also based Bigor's fire experience on a real life experience of Larry's. Do you think you could make a title card for The Three Pooches? If you need some inspiration, look for a title card from the Three Stooges. Thanks for your time.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I like it. You're quite the artist.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Not that I can think of right now, but I'll keep you posted. Say, you want to hear a great joke?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, what kind of bone will a dog never eat?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A trombone.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. Whenever I tell a joke, I encourage the people I tell them to to tell their friends.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand our profile lets us tell the community about ourselves. Well, since you're the founder, why don't you start?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) No, but this is my last year of high school.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Nick. What's yours?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Pleased to make your acquaintance. I can't really think of what I'd like to see now, but I'll keep you posted.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, of course, my version for the revival series would have the original five main characters, Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, Bright Eyes and Whopper. Along with Holly, Scrounger, Barkerville, Violet, Catgut, Nabbit and the Pound Purries. Now, I've made a few changes. In my version, the Pound Puppies, along with Holly, have made a compromise with Katrina. They can move the whole Pound to a different place and be out of Katrina's hair. Holly is now cared for by Nabbit, who runs the Pound. The villains are Captain Slaughter, Flack and Tubbs. Characters that I made up myself include Scraps, Fannie, Sally, Red and Einstein. My version of the series also contains songs and slapstick comedy. What do you think?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, Fannie is like Twitchia, Red is like Dumbo, Einstein is like Dexter, and Sally is like a female version of Jackie. I came up with all of these guys before I found this website. I'm hoping I can get into contact with a studio I can tell my ideas to. But now tell me your ideas. And while I'm at it, do you think you can make some pictures showing Jackie's ambidexterity?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:43, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I like it. As long as the villain doesn't get a happy ending and the story is filled with catchy songs, it's OK with me.Disneydude15 (talk) 03:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, Wendy Davis announced her campaign for Governor today and I attended. I'm really hoping she's our next governor.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. You're probably wondering why I talked about Wendy Davis. Well, I'm turning 18 this December and I'll be able to vote next year. And I'm gonna vote for her. Sometimes, I can get a little overexcited.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I like it. And I think it gave me an idea for a blooper.Disneydude15 (talk) 03:06, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Another great work of art. What do you think of the blooper I wrote for Scooper?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me how to make a category? I have ideas for three new ones.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) A pleasure to contribute. I sure am glad I found this website. And I do like the Three Pooches' ending.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Can;t think of any art I want to see, but I'll keep you posted. And Howler is my favorite.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can't blame you. She sure is cute.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my mom just told me she keeps getting e-mails from you and she wants them to stop. She told me to ask you to please delete the following address: from your website. Thanks.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the e-mail thing. Could I request an artwork?Disneydude15 (talk) 01:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) How about title cards for Dog and Phony Show and Gordon's Review? How's that sound?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Can't wait.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea for another artwork. How about a title card for Bacon Bandit?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did. It's all right.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I have a request for an artwork.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) How about a title card for Puppy Rock? You know, the Pound Puppies-Fraggle Rock crossover.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) All right. Can't wait.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hayato means "falcon person", but I can't find the other two. And who did you name Susanoo after?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:10, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Cool. But can you tell me what the two other names mean, please? By the way, can I request a title card for Beamer and the Blob?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I like it. Say, can I request a title card for Itching for Adventure or I Told the Wolf Doctor?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for the story. Sorry.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) But maybe I can come up with some bloopers.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hard to choose.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to give mine a little thought.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Very nice. Thanks. Doing anything for Halloween?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I'm very sorry. I hope she'll be all right.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC) They're great. Say, I got a funny Halloween joke for ya. What do you get when you cross a vampire with a pygmy?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) A little sucker.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) December 30. But right now, I got Thanksgiving to think about, though I don't think I'm gonna celebrate Thanksgiving this year. I don't want to be haunted by a poultry-geist. Get it?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I do have a couple of requests. Title cards for Itching for Adventure or I Told the Wolf Doctor, The Scientist's Apprentice, Bongo Bongo Dumbo/The Return of Biff Barker and Puppy Rock, if you don't mind.Disneydude15 (talk) 03:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, great. Can't wait. By the way, what did the turkey say at Thanksgiving?Disneydude15 (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope. He said "RUN!".Disneydude15 (talk) 15:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Hey, didn't you get the joke?Disneydude15 (talk) 16:28, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't really come up with those jokes, I heard them from different places and I thought it would be fun to pass them on. Here's one I came up with myself: some people may get exhausted from driving but a car never tires. Get it? "Tires".Disneydude15 (talk) 16:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I like 'em.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just had a thought.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) This might be a little disturbing, but what if there was an episode where the Pound Puppies have to help out a dog who is gay?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's just that, I'm an advocate for gay rights, and I just wanted to make sure if it was OK with you to make a fan episode to show my support for it. Think you could help me with the story? By the way, I'm not gay myself.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Now, I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but where do you live? Apparently, our times are different.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Texas. What's your state?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice. I've always wanted to go there. Especially because it's not a red state like Texas. And did you know that the two Senators in your state are Dick Durbin and Mark Kirk?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Perfect Title. What should the dog's name be?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I like the owner's name. But for the dog, what do you think of Shepard? You know, to dedicate this episode to the late Matthew Shepard, the victim of an anti-gay hate crime.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. It sounds like "Christian". I maybe agnostic, but I don't want to look like were demonizing the world's Christians or the religion.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Not sure.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, go to Howler's page. I made a gallery of some of his inventions. It's a little sloppy, but tell what you think of it.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I tried the Gallery but for some reason, it didn't work. But thanks for helping me with it.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) They're great. Cute, too. You always do a good job. By the way, I won't bring up politics again.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) The songs's from the Hollies. And I've created a new story called "Where there's Light, there's Shadow Dog". Think you could help me with it?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hate to say this but I was expecting the characters to be American, not Japanese. And the superhero I was thinking of called Solar Ray. And the Shadow Dog wasn't supposed to have a name. So, could I request a rewrite?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I've come up with a design for the Shadow Dog if you're interested. He looks like Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I think Solar Ray should look like: a German Shepard with an orange one piece jumpsuit with a picture of the sun on the front, sun shaped sunglasses, a yellow cape, belt with a small sun as the belt buckle, yellow gloves and boots. He also carries a wand with a small sun on the end. What do you think? The costume says it all.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) No I didn't, but thanks for the info. Did you know that he also voiced Timon on Timon and Pumbaa?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Just like I pictured them. Great work.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Images Ok thanks, I'm adding some pics so you might want to look at the clearer pics I add if you want? I add some clearer pics to some of the villains, if you don't want it, you can just have back the pics you added. Teatoper (talk) 01:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for creating this page. I watched the movie when I six and then while in high school I found the episodes and saw why people loved these lovables guys. Thanks again.Dry63 (talk) 02:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know the details, but I could say U could ask around deviantart and check some pound puppy fanart, who knows? they could help. Well, unfortunately, I'm not exactly able to. but Vladimir looks like Vigor, but older, and has facial hair. including a Green Sweater. I've never posted an artwork onto a website before. Will you please tell me how?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What U did, U got 5 out of 6 correct. instead of Edan Gross, it's Dan Gilvezan "Al Dente" is italian for "to the Tooth", but it's also a cooking term. CartoonLover (talk) 03:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) s'alright. I mean can U imagine something like Whopper telling scary stories? probably not, but I'm hoping to unveil Igor and Amy's custom-made Doghouses? Done. CartoonLover (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello. how would Nose Marie react if She saw a T&JK character dressed as Her? http://thrillingraccoon.deviantart.com/art/Cindy-Lou-as-Nose-Marie-381878079 CartoonLover (talk) 06:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll hope to complete it as much as possible. Hello. I appreciate Your input. unfortunatly, I'll be going to Orlando for over one week. I don't know if the hotel I'm going to has internet or not. Going good so far, and tonight, When Mom got Me a can of sprite from the vending machine, I got 2 cans instead of 1! I'll try. CartoonLover (talk) 04:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks 4 Your Input! CartoonLover (talk) 17:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Since You asked... Igor saying to Catgut "You must be Kefka". and Catgut would react in any comedic reaction. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-osgRVcemM CartoonLover (talk) 17:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) before Tomorrow, I hope? CartoonLover (talk) 01:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank U! CartoonLover (talk) 16:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's possible. but I'm thinking of something like on a stage, Nose-Marie is shedding tears on Cooler's Unconscious form. That's Great! but We're still low on new members on the T&JK Wikia Thanks 4 being thoughtful! CartoonLover (talk) 02:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, since You asked... Iggy n Bright Eyes as kittens? go right ahead! CartoonLover (talk) 02:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking... Cooler wearing little Tom's Cap? I'll admit, it's original CartoonLover (talk) 22:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Nathan Likes it! CartoonLover (talk) 17:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) also My Mom's visiting Her relative of over 95 years old. She'll return Tomorrow. Ha Ha Ha. Nathan's My Name. CartoonLover (talk) 18:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Vigor kissing Precious' paw? Cool. Look forward to a colorless Close-up of Nose-Marie sorrowing over Cooler's uncouncious form. but look forward to Bright Eyes' as Pup Soldier Cheerful. Hopefully before the day's out. Bright Eyes looking at Igor looking for His glasses? Well, since You asked... * Igor throwing Flower petals upward and lands softly on Bright Eyes as He says "You're Healed" * The Triplets dressed as Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie (the Starter Pokemon of Gen VI) Hello. have U heard of the mario brothers? Ah! can U imagine the Pound Puppies gang with Power-ups? (i.e, Bright Eyes with Fire Power, as She is held by Igor with Raccoon Power. Whopper with a Feather gaining a cape?) but have U seen the comedic Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo? Thank You, but take Your time. Me Like! The Power-up ones. Well, since U asked... Iggy saying something to Whopper after He makes another fiction, like "If You said it to Storywriters, You'd be loaded." Of the Five Original Pound Puppies, it's Bright Eyes! Well, My Photoshop's on the fritz. Hello. Do U like "Let's make a Deal"? what do U think of this? the Announcer Saying "You could have won a Couple of Petrified Bumper Cars!" and Bright Eyes would cheer since She avoided a Zonk. Nope. CartoonLover (talk) 01:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is a request. in a tribute to let's make a deal. Here's an example of a Zonk. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICY1NA0ym_E Who knows? It's Your Wikia CartoonLover (talk) 19:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. CartoonLover (talk) 19:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay for Amy! CartoonLover (talk) 01:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Very Great! CartoonLover (talk) 14:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Yeah Yeah! CartoonLover (talk) 20:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Very good! It's only fair I try to give an epic touch to the seven. I appreciate Your input CartoonLover (talk) 23:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) super cool! CartoonLover (talk) 23:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I've seen just the arcs from Frieza to Cell Games. Nope! It's the Homunculi of Fullmetal Alchemist CartoonLover (talk) 00:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Igor placing two of His fingers on Bright Eyes' neck like She was bitten by a vampire. Well, It's japanese for "The Stairway to Heaven" It's sort of slow, but emotional http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uay5YmUWEF4 CartoonLover (talk) 14:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Super Cool! CartoonLover (talk) 17:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) My Answer is Ian the Indolent. CartoonLover (talk) 14:28, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Done CartoonLover (talk) 15:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, who knows? CartoonLover (talk) 16:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) It went good. thanks for asking.CartoonLover (talk) 04:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not furious, but that's ok. CartoonLover (talk) 01:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I suppose. In fact, once the Arc is over, The Devil Dogs Seven's history would be altered for the better. CartoonLover (talk) 05:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Good thinking! of course, They'll return to the future at the end. Very Good CartoonLover (talk) 23:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Gamma, I guess CartoonLover (talk) 14:53, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Idea CartoonLover (talk) 17:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You got that right! CartoonLover (talk) 02:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC)